


Not Meant To Be

by Elysixh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, but no one died, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysixh/pseuds/Elysixh
Summary: Alexander's trying to cope with the suicide attempt of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 16





	Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM in five minutes or less. It’s not the best. Hell, it’s quite bad. Comments are disabled because I’m afraid of the hate I may get for this. Though, I hope you enjoy it! Have a great day or night! :D
> 
> Edit, 2/16/2021: I decided to turn on comments because this got more kudos than I could ever imagine. Thank you so much! :D

Looking up, Alexander saw the full moon covered by leaves from trees. The night sky was the same shade as his eyes, violet-blue. He grinned a bit as he felt small, barely noticeable wind flow through his silky black hair. He fell onto the grassy ground. 

Gradually accepting his new, harsh reality, he shed a tear or two. He just had to do better. He had to be less negligent, especially when it came to Thomas’s mental health. He had to be better.


End file.
